Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера
Падаван Энакин Скайуокер собрал этот световой меч, лишившись предыдущего меча во время битвы на Джеонозисе. Впоследствии Скайуокер сражался этим мечом в многочисленных сражениях Войн клонов. Пав на Тёмную сторону, Скайуокер продолжил пользоваться этим мечом вплоть до своей дуэли c Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Одержав над бывшим учеником победу, Кеноби забрал себе его световой меч, и девятнадцать лет спустя передал его сыну Энакина, Люку. В 2 ПБЯ Люк и его сестра Лея Органа попеременно сражались этим мечом с Дартом Вейдером на Мимбане, хотя не слишком успешно. Год спустя Люк лишился своей руки и меча во время дуэли с Вейдером в Облачной городе. Позже Вейдер заполучил и руку, и меч, и по приказу Палпатина доставил их в сокровищницу Императора на Вейланде. В 9 ПБЯ тёмный джедай Джоруус К'Баот распорядился создать клона Люка на основе генетического материала из его отрубленной руки. Этот клон получил в своё распоряжение меч Люка и впоследствии воспользовался им во время дуэли с Люком и Марой Джейд. Дуэль завершилась гибелью клона, и после её окончания Люк презентовал свой первый меч Маре Джейд, которым она пользовалась до своей смерти в 40 ПБЯ. Появления * Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * * * * Фильм ''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Лабиринт зла * Ситизис * Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 2 * Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 3 * Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 4 * Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны Месть ситхов * Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke * Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I * Do You Know What Your Children Are? * Caverns of Mystery! * The Snow Demons! * Повстанческие силы: Цель * Повстанческие силы: Заложник * Повстанческие силы: Отступник * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * Star Wars 12: Doomworld! * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars * Vader's Quest 3 * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising * Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat * Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void * The Word for World is Death * The Guardian of Forever * Dark Knight's Devilry * Death Star Pirates * Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер * Звёздные войны. Империя 29: В тени отцов, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Империя 30: В тени отцов, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Империя 33: В тени отцов, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Империя 34: В тени отцов, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Империя 40: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 5 * Игра вслепую * Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой * Звёздные войны. Восстание 6: Гамбит на Ахакисте, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 12: Малые победы, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 13: Малые победы, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 14: Малые победы, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор * Gambler's World * Tatooine Sojourn * Осколок кристалла власти * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало * ''Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей * Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем * Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes * * Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине * Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом * Star Wars 45: Death Probe * * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Подростковый роман Тени Империи * Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * Последний приказ * * Jade Solitaire * Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Путь уцелевшего * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Наследие Силы: Жертва }} thumb|110px|Бен Скайуокер с мечом деда Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * * * * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Источники * * * * * * Справочник по «Последнему приказу» * * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * * * * * * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * * Руководство по эпохе Наследия * Star Wars Art: Visions * Иллюстрированный атлас * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * * * * * * * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * * }} Категория:Личные световые мечи